The Thing under the Bed
by Futurama-Addiction
Summary: [Boogeyman] A few months after the events, Katie finds a girl who went missing only to find out that she was actually dragged under the bed. Now Katie must face her fears like Tim and finish it once and for all.


The Thing under the Bed 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Boogeyman.**

**Okay, guys. This is just an idea I thought of. Okay, in the movie, Tim shows Katie the "goofy" photo. While looking at the photo, Katie recalled Tim telling her that he was afraid of his closet when they were children, and Katie's reply to that when they were still children was that "The closet was nothing, it's the thing under the bed that you have to worry about." Well, also if you remember, she gets dragged under the bed later on in the movie. So, I was thinking of a fanfiction where Katie, too, has to get over her fears and defeat the thing under the bed, which is still the Boogeyman for those who don't know.**

Chapter One

Katie had moved into Tim's house after all those strange events. It wasn't that he invited her into his home, it was more like she invited herself. She didn't know if it was so much as love or just fear for what had happened or the feel of loneliness she had when she would enter the home that she lost her father in or just the fact that she felt like she could relate to him so much, both lost their fathers to that horrid monster along with many other children. But she had sold her home to a great couple with two kids; they seemed pleased with it.

To her Tim still seemed a little out of his mind. He would always say how a young 10-year-old girl named Franny helped him defeat the Boogeyman. He even went as far as to say that she was one of the victims along with his father. She didn't know how to respond to that, she didn't even know if he was trying to make joke out of it, or mocking the fact that her father was gone. Usually she just nodded her head and kept quiet.

He had said that the Boogeyman was gone, but she still never got off that awful feeling like he still was there watching them, still waiting for the exact time to make his entrance and capture them and drag them to the closet as they protested and screamed and dragged their hands on the floor, only causing them to catch on the wood and leave horrific uneven lines of blood behind.

She really never was afraid of the closet, actually it was under the bed she was more afraid of. She still woke up in the night, breathing heavily and sweating a pool just because of her fear of under the bed. It was unexplainable, even when she lived with her dad she still had nightmares.

It did help though that she slept in Tim's bed. It's not like she could help it, that man was so paranoid that he thought of making the rooms rounded by filling in the holes and leaving no corners for the Boogeyman to come into.

But he did go a little back to normal after the Boogeyman left, he put the cabinet doors back on and had no problem throwing shirts, robs, or jackets around, but it is nearly impossible for someone to go that back to normal after only a month compared to being terrified and paranoid all your life, especially after seeing your father being dragged into the closet and then swung everywhere.

She just didn't know what to do.

* * *

"Two cartons of milk," Katie recited from the list Tim had made as she strolled her cart over to the freezers full of milk. She opened the door and took out the one- percent kind. The list had specifically said not to get one percent, but he was making _her _do _his _grocery shopping, and he knew how much she hated it, it was like inhumane torture to her.

She checked off the last object on her list and headed for the checkout.

Once she was done the whole order came to three hundred dollars. Katie smiled, she didn't care, it wasn't her money.

She rolled the cart down to Tim's car and emptied everything out in it, making sure to put the bread, eggs, and liquids in the backseat instead of the trunk.

As she drove down the road, she noticed another missing sign on the billboard where they put all the missing children and adults. It used so full of children who where the victim of the Boogeyman that you couldn't fit anymore, but here was one new one all on it's lonesome. Seeing that made Katie even more scared, she just had to stop.

She quickly put on her blinkers and went to the side. Without any delay, she quickly opened her door and ran to the other side of the road.

After a few seconds she reached the billboard. She had no idea why they made one right on the street, she thought the one in every single grocery store including Zellers and Wal-Mart was enough.

The see-through plastic barrier kept her from ripping it off and getting a closer look, but she could still see it.

_**Missing Child**_

_**Gwen McKenzie**_

_Missing since June 17, 2005._

_Location: Unknown, but we do have a picture of the house._

_Age: 12._

Katie threw her hands over her slack mouth and widened her eyes. It was her house. 'This must be one of the children of the couple I sold the home to,' she thought, beginning to cry. She looked at the young innocent girl. She was so happy in that picture. Her long golden locks fell to her side and cascaded down her back. Her blue eyes had an extra shine because of the sun hovering up in the blue, cloudless sky above her. Her toothy smile was wide as her blue colored braces shone. A tear ran down Katie's face.

"I got to tell Tim!"

* * *

Tim sighed. "And you're sure this 12-year-old is the one from your house?" He asked, shifting a bit in the chair.

Katie looked around the living room that her and Tim sat in. As soon as she walked in the house she made Tim walk down into the living room, sit in the chair and brace himself.

"Huh?" Tim urged.

"Yeah. I'm sure."

Tim put his hand on his mouth and stared into nothing. Obviously thinking this over, after a few minutes he turned back to Katie. "All right," he began, "uh... let's just go to sleep for now and in the morning you can pay a visit to this family."

Katie nodded and headed for bed.

Tim wasn't completely sure about this, he supposedly sealed the Boogeyman away, or so he thought. Katie hadn't exactly said that she thought it was that monster, but he knew she was thinking it. Sometimes he could read her like a book.

With one last look around the room added with another last sigh, he left for bed.

* * *

That morning was quite. Both Katie and Tim just got up, did their thing and sat around.

Tim was just being his lazy self, but Katie was waiting for an appropriate time to go and wake the McKenzie's. Although she was pretty sure they didn't get much sleep with the loss and all.

After a few minutes of hmm and haws, she decided it was time to leave. She grabbed her purse and grabbed the sleeping Tim from the couch.

* * *

Her house was a lot more darker than when she last left it, by her view outside the front door she could tell they didn't take car of the flowers her father planted before he died, it made her sad.

After about three knocks, the woman of the house, Brace, answered with her husband, George, standing behind her. They looked like a couple of hobos, their clothing was dirty and ripped in some spots, Brace's blonde hair was full of spilt ends and was everywhere. George's clothing looked just as bad and his ebony hair was also everywhere. Their faces were as white as ghosts and their eyes had enormous bags planted under them.

Katie looked at Tim behind her with her partially slack mouth, he looked just as surprised as she did, or ever more, seeing as his mouth was all the way open.

Katie looked back the sight before her eyes.

"Can we help you?" Brace asked.

Katie snapped out of her state of surprise and reached out a hand. She shook Brace's hand then George's. Both of their arms seemed so weak they were gonna fall off any minute.

"Hi, I'm Katie. The old owner of the house, and this is my friend that I moved in with, Tim Jensen."

Tim also shook their hands.

"We were wondering if we could come in and talk?" Katie said, praying to God that they would allow them to.

Brace and George looked at each other for a moment then looked at Katie and Tim. "All right, come in," Brace finally said.

Once they got in they wished they hadn't. The place was so dark and gloomy. All the curtains were up, preventing any sunlight to come through. Piles and piles of dirty dishes were scattered everywhere on the counter and in the sink. All their DVDs and VHSs where on the floor. Paint buckets containing light purple still sat open on the floor with a paintbrush beside it while on the wall above it was a half-done paint job. Their compost that sat right by the door was overflowing and stinking. Their big black lab stood there, eating the already eaten food that fell from the green bucket.

Katie turned to Brace. "Mind if we sit down as we go over some things?" She asked.

Brace nodded.

Once they were all sitting down Katie got right to the point.

"So do you know how she died?" she asked.

Brace looked to the floor as unshed tears brimmed her eyes. George rubbed her back and looked at Katie. "We have no clue. She just disappeared. Although there are blood marks leading to under the bed."

Katie's eyes widened, "May we see?"

* * *

"It's so strange," George commented.

Katie looked at the bloody hand marks on the floor. They made an uneven line to under the bed. With hesitation she flipped up the blanket; nothing. Nothing at all was under the bed.

She turned back to the couple. "Thank you so much for your generosity, but Tim and I must leave." With that said, she grabbed Tim and fled down the wooden staircase.

* * *

"Do you think it was—

"I don't know," Tim interrupted.

Katie looked around at the different stores as they walked down the mall hallway.

"That was no normal death that girl went through," Katie added.

Tim looked at her and shook his head. "No one said it was a death."

Katie rolled her eyes, "Come on, Tim, we all know what it looks like when someone suffers a death from... well... _that_."

Tim nodded, she was right, that little girl had been killed, but by what? 'All I know is that I _have _to find out if that thing is still living or not.' He thought.

**Well what you think? Stupid? Or not? It was longer than what I expected, I hope you guys like this chapter _and _the plot of this story. For those _Boogeyman _fans out there, do you think they were in character, I tried my best! Please review, but make sure you read it first!**


End file.
